Trapped
by Wood Elf luver
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip to Rivendell, but really, Legolas shouldn't be surprised. This type of thing happens to him all the time...except for the voices. As much as he tries, Legolas can't ignore the voice in his head. Legolas is trapped between giving in and losing everyone he loves or putting a stop to it once and for all. The real question is: How?
1. Paranoia

This is the first story I have written on Fanfiction in two years. It's been a while, I know, so I am probably a bit rusty with writing about Lord of the Rings, so bear with me. I hope you guys enjoy this story despite the flaws it may have. Reviews are appreciated.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

The night was dark and cold. Most nights were, nowadays, he thought grimly. The path before him was a mess of fallen leaves and slosh left over from the recent snowstorm. For three lonely days, Legolas had waited out the storm in the shelter of a cave. He should've been in Rivendell two weeks ago, but Elrond really shouldn't have been surprised that his trip had been delayed.

Legolas shivered, clutching his cloak closer to his body. He was determined to reach Rivendell by morning. Rations were low and he had run out of water hours ago, leaving his mouth dry and his stomach empty. To keep his mind off of the hunger and thirst he felt, he thought of Aragorn, his best friend in the entire world, waiting for him when he reached his destination. The thought of his friend worrying about him, wondering if he had died during this length trip, not knowing if he still drew breath, made Legolas quicken his pace. The thought of the hug he would surely receive from Aragorn once he arrived warmed the chill in his body.

A snap of a twig made Legolas freeze. Maybe it was the wind, he thought. However, wind didn't make the sound of footsteps. Legolas, as tired as he was, drew an arrow from the quiver that rested on his back and pulled the string of his bow back, waiting in patient silence for whatever was following him to emerge from the bushes. "Who's there?" he asked, though it was foolish to expect a response, he knew. "Show yourself!"

Nothing. The night was still as it had been before. The puff of Legolas' heavy breathing formed into a small cloud and floated away. Lowering his weapon, he allowed himself to relax slightly. He was paranoid, that had to be the answer. He shook his head and set for Rivendell once more.

This time, his thoughts were no longer on his friend or on the warmth Rivendell would have to offer, but instead on the woods surrounding him. The wind had picked up and the moon, which had been full and lighting his way through the night before, had been hidden by thick, gray clouds. The smell of rain tinged the air, and Legolas sighed heavily. Rain was the last thing he needed. He would have to stop once more should a downpour be released mercilessly from the heavens.

Suddenly, Legolas had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. His skin crawled, and goosebumps formed on his arms that had nothing to do with the chill of the night. 'Don't turn around' his subconsciousness broke in, but Legolas found himself aware of a presence behind him. Still walking, he rested his hand on his bow, and then, with speed only an elf could possess, he quickly turned, loading an arrow onto his bow, and shot.

The arrow went sailing right into the bushes, as nothing stood behind him. Puzzled, Legolas tried to calm himself down. He was letting his mind play tricks with him, that was it, he was sure of it.

Legolas turned and went no further as he blacked out from a sudden pain that coursed through his entire body. He crumpled to the ground, calling out for Estel, Elrond, anyone to help him, but his cries went unheard. He could not feel the sting of an arrow or the slash of a blade, nor did he feel hands touch him, yet pain still managed to make its way through his body from some unknown source.

Legolas blacked out from the pain. The last thing he remembered was a voice cackling in the distance, his body unable to move from the cold, hard ground.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Sorry that this chapter was so short, but it was midnight when I wrote this and I really should be getting to bed. More will come when I have the time, but when that will be is still undetermined. I hope that you readers enjoyed this first chapter, and stick around for the next! :)


	2. The Voice

I wrote this chapter in my spare time, so I'm sorry if it rambles a bit. Thanks to all of the readers of the first chapter, and now here is the second.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Strangely enough, when Legolas next opened his eyes, he wasn't laying on the cold, hard ground just outside of Rivendell. Instead, he found himself in a room that was very familiar, though as hard as he tried, he could not place where he was. It was definite that this was not Mirkwood, as this place had more light filtering through the curtains. Mirkwood had become dark and clouded by the Shadow.

Legolas sat up, rubbing his eyes. Where was he? Footsteps echoed down the hall outside of his room. Legolas searched for his knives, thinking he may have been stripped of them when he was brought to...wherever he was. To his confusion, he found that his knives still remained sheathed to the belt strapped tightly around his waist. Either the people that were holding him captive were extremely unintelligent, or they did not see him as a threat.

There was a knock on the door, and a cheerful, familiar voice called out, "Legolas?"

How did they know his name? Legolas drew his knife, pressing his back against the wall just beside the door. These kidnappers were going to pay for leaving him armed, and he prepared to take down as many of the enemy as possible.

The doorknob jiggled, and Legolas aimed his knife. The door slowly creaked open, sunlight filling more of the room quickly and blinding Legolas. When his eyes adjusted to the light, Aragorn, his old friend, was standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "It is nice to see you, mellon nin! When did you arrive to Rivendell? It must have been late last night for my father to not have received word of your arrival."

It was only then that Aragorn looked down and noticed the tip of the knife aimed at him. Legolas realized he still had it out and quickly sheathed it once more. "I'm sorry, Estel," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I thought you were...someone else..."

A frown marred Aragorn's face. His friend was acting peculiar. Not only did he look confused and bedraggled, but he also was wearing his belt and quiver of arrows, as if he were about to go out on a hunting trip. Squinting at Legolas, he asked, "Are you okay, Legolas?"

Legolas nodded, like Aragorn knew he would. "I am fine," he responded, suddenly composing himself. Aragorn resisted the temptation to roll his eyes at the elf, and instead pointed to his weapons. "You need not arm yourself here, Legolas. You are safe here."

As if just noticing that his weapons were indeed strapped securely to his body, Legolas' face took on a look of puzzlement. Before Aragorn could ask, Legolas quickly said, "I should bathe, as I got here very late last night. I am sorry to have worried you, Estel. I will be out shortly."

Pushing Aragorn gently out of the door, ignoring his friend's protests, he said, "Tell your father that I arrived safely and was not harmed."

Aragorn couldn't mask a sneer. "For once," he teased, but it went unheard by the elven ears as the door shut behind him. Legolas leaned heavily against the door. Had he dreamed it all? Yes, that had to be. He had arrived in Rivendell late the night before, had retired to his room, and didn't remember any of it because he had been exhausted. That was also why he was still wearing his weapons. Satisfied with this explanation, Legolas grabbed some fresh clothing from the dresser in his room. He was such a regular visitor to Rivendell that Elrond had given him his own room in the castle.

Legolas was brushing his hair after his bath when suddenly, he felt like he was being watched once again. A shiver ran down his spine, but this time he ignored it. Estel was right; he was safe in Rivendell. The palace was protected by guards all day and all night. There was no way nothing could get in or out without the guards knowing.

This realization made Legolas freeze. Wouldn't the palace guards have noticed someone walking from the woods into the palace last night? They definitely would have stopped him and asked him who he was. Surely the guards would've seen to it that the word got to Lord Elrond earlier that midday, he thought as he looked out at the position of the sun in the sky.

Legolas shook his head. He was being too paranoid, yet again. He chastised himself and finished combing his hair. Suddenly, he froze yet again when he heard the cackling. It was the same cackle he had heard in his dream the night before, he was sure of it. "Who's there?" he called, looking around him for the source of the noise.

Then, a voice, like a whisper in the wind, said _, "Kill him, child."_

Legolas searched for the source, but then realized with a shock that it was coming from his own mind. Shaking, Legolas whispered, "Kill who? I'm not a murderer. Who are you?"

Another cackle, and then the voice whispered, _"I am the voice of Svaren. You may not be a killer now, but you will be soon, child. You will soon."_

Legolas banged the palms of his hands against his ears. "Go away! I do not want to kill anyone!"

The voice whispered, _"Immortal soul, I will torment you all of your days, plague your thoughts and spawn your nightmares until you kill him."_

Legolas' voice trembled as he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know, "Kill who?"

A pause.

 _"You must kill the ranger, the one they call 'Estel.'_

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Thank you for reading this chapter. I will post a third within the next few days, depending on my schedule. Enjoy! :)


	3. The Truth

I didn't post a chapter yesterday, as I had a project for school and was too busy to even get on my phone. Here is a new chapter to make up for the one I didn't post yesterday.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Aragorn had no other choice but to walk away from his friend's room as the door shut in his face. "So much for a 'good morning'," he muttered, confused as to why Legolas had been in such a rush to get him out of his room. Was the elf mad at him?

Aragorn shook his head of this. That couldn't have been the reason. He knew Legolas. If the stubborn elf got mad, he would've known that by now. Legolas didn't get mad, he got even. Besides, Aragorn hadn't done anything (yet) to make his friend angry.

So deep in thought Aragorn was that he didn't notice he had walked straight down the corridor where Elladan and Elrohir stayed until he was tackled to the ground. "El!" he called out in annoyance, not knowing which of the two had tackled him. When he managed to blink the stars out of his eyes, he looked up into the gleaming, mischievous eyes of Elrohir. "Silly human," he teased. "You should know by now to pay attention when you decide to waltz down this hall."

With a huff of exasperation, Aragorn grumbled, "I was deep in thought, and for good reason. I am worried about Legolas."

At this, Elrohir jumped up and allowed Elladan to offer Aragorn his hand to help him onto his feet. "Legolas arrived?" Elrohir asked, confusion in his eyes. "Ada never said that the guards alerted him that he was here. Are you sure, Estel?"

Crossing his arms, Aragorn said, "Unless I imagined Legolas slamming the door in my face, then he is here. I went to his room this morning to see if he had arrived yet. I was beginning to worry. It was the strangest sight, however. When Legolas opened the door, he had a knife pointed at me and was fully dressed, as if he had only just arrived. All three of us know that not to be so, as we surely would've known long before Legolas got to his room."

The twins exchanged glances. "No matter how he got here or when, he is here," Elladan reasoned. "That is good news in itself."

Elrohir elbowed Elladan with a sly smile on his face. "I think we should give our old friend Legolas a proper welcome, don't you agree?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes as the two elves walked away from him, already conjuring up plans of how to greet Legolas at dinner that night. Though Legolas' much awaited return to Rivendell pleased Aragorn, he felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had gone wrong while Legolas had been traveling, he was almost sure of it. If this had been so, why wouldn't Legolas have said anything?

Suddenly, Aragorn felt concerned for his friend, and rushed to Legolas' room.

NEWNEWNEWNEWNEW

Legolas' hands shook as he ran them through the strands of blonde hair at the top of his head. Maybe if he told Aragorn...

Even though he so desperately wanted to tell his best friend about the voice in his head, he knew that he could not. If this voice knew who he was speaking to about his problem, he may black out again and end up killing Aragorn and not even remember it. After all, somehow, he had gotten to the palace the last time he blacked out. If this voice could control his body, it could kill Aragorn without much difficulty. Legolas wasn't about to let that happen. Not only was he not a murderer, but he could not kill Estel.

A knock on the door tore him from his thoughts. Sighing heavily, Legolas opened the door, not surprised to see Aragorn standing before him, tapping his foot impatiently. "Why did you not tell me you were hurt?" he snapped, already examining his friend.

Legolas was taken aback. "I am not hurt, Ara-"

Legolas stopped, an idea hatching in his head. If this voice in his head only knew the name of the person it wanted him to kill as 'Estel,' it wouldn't recognize Aragorn as the same person. "Actually, _Aragorn,_ " he said softly. "I need to talk to you about something very, very important."

Aragorn frowned, walking into the bedroom as Legolas began to search the shelf of books in the corner of his room. "What do you need?" Aragorn asked, puzzled.

Hesitantly, Legolas pulled out a book, flipping through the pages. "Aragorn, do you know anything about Svaren?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "I believe he was an evil witch, an elf that went crazy and tried to manipulate his victims into killing their families until they went crazy and on a killing spree. He died a long time ago. Why do you ask?"

Legolas put the book down and placed his hands on Aragorn's shoulders. "He is not dead, Aragorn," he whispered, as if it would keep the voice from hearing even though it was in his mind. "His voice is very much alive."

His friend snorted. "Legolas, it is an old story. Svaren was killed by Isildur long ago. There's no possible way he could be alive now," he declared.

"Aragorn," Legolas said, shaking his friend so he was looking him in the eyes. "I know his voice is not dead. It is inhabiting my mind at this very moment."

With this statement, Aragorn's eyes widened. "How..?" he asked softly. Legolas looked away. "I do not know. All I remember is walking through the woods on the outskirts of Rivendell late last night. I remember pain, falling on the ground, and the sound of someone cackling. I woke up in my bed here."

Legolas waited for Aragorn to process what he was saying. Finally, finally, the ranger asked, "What has the voice said?"

His friend looked away once again. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust me, Legolas."

Glancing at the human, Legolas whispered, "He wants me to kill...Estel."

Aragorn was confused until he realized what Legolas was doing, and he could only nod his head slowly. Letting out a whoosh of breath, Aragorn repeated, "He wants to kill Estel..."

He sat on the edge of the bed. Legolas shook his head. "I am not going to, Aragorn. I need to get Svaren out of my mind before he can manipulate it like you said he did to his other victims. Do you know how to get him out?"

Aragorn sighed, gazing around. He rubbed his face tiredly. "Well...someone did overcome his manipulation. Legolas, I believe you should tell Elrond about this. He will know more about the case than I."

Legolas nodded solemly. "Anything to keep from murdering Estel," he said, which made Aragorn smile slightly. "Yes, we wouldn't want that," he responded.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

I hope that one was better than the last, and I know it was longer than both of the others. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to write more soon.


	4. See You Again

Here is the next chapter. I have decided to post a new one every few days. Thanks for reading!

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

No sooner had both elf and ranger stepped into the corridor outside of Legolas' room than Legolas tripped over a string. The two friends only had a moment to glance at each other before buckets of water dropped on their heads. "Welcome back, Legolas!" one of the twins cheered. He was pretty sure it was Elladan, but Elrohir was the one who he first set eyes on when he removed the bucket from his head. He rolled his eyes half-heartedly. "If my hair wasn't already wet..." he muttered, squeezing the water from his hair.

Aragorn had taken his own bucket off and was glaring at Elrohir, who was trying to keep a straight face. "Why, Legolas, why are you so wet?" Elladan came up next to his twin brother, both trying to contain their laughter as they gazed upon the two.

"I should've known," Aragorn said with a shake of his head, sending drops of water everywhere. Elladan picked up the buckets from the ground. "It seems to me, dear brother of mine, that they've been pranked!" he said as if he were surprised.

Elrohir gasped. "Pranked? But who would prank a stinky ranger? Certainly no one we know."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as the two walked away, and could hear their laughter as soon as they turned the corner. "Unfortunately, mellon nin, I believe we will have to visit Elrond while we're soaked," he muttered, ringing out the water from his tunic.

"We have to get them back as soon as we find out what's happening," Legolas said, looking determined.

"I couldn't agree more."

NEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEW

"That can't be possible," Elrond said as soon as Legolas finished his story. "Svaren died long ago, Legolas. In fact, elves here only use the story of Svaren to scare little elflings into not venturing too far into the woods, but that is all it is: a story."

Legolas exchanged a glance with Aragorn before the ranger spoke up. "Ada, if you had seen Legolas this morning, you would believe, too. This is a problem," he insisted.

Elrond rubbed his face tiredly. "I find it very difficult to believe that Svaren is alive," he said, standing from his chair. He walked towards the large glass window overlooking Rivendell, and asked timidly, "What has this voice been telling you that is odd, Legolas?"

The room was silent. Aragorn looked to Legolas to find him staring at his shoes. "Legolas? Are you alright?" he asked. Legolas lifted his head, but didn't meet Aragorn's eyes. "Yes," he finally answered, though it was a bit shaky.

Elrond, noticing tthe elf's peculiar behavior, strode over to Legolas. "I've known you long enough to know when you are lying, Legolas," he said, placing a strong hand on the young prince's shoulder. "What is the voice telling you?"

Legolas, not meeting Lord Elrond's eyes, whispered, "It wants me to kill Estel."

Once again, the answer was met by silence. Aragorn watched his father's face, looking for his reaction. He hoped against hope that Elrond would have the answer. For as long as Aragorn could remember, his adopted father, the most experienced healer in the land, had never not had an answer to a problem. It was one of the things Aragorn had admired about Elrond since he had been little. Every disease had a cure, every bone could be mended, it just took the right herbs and the right books.

This time, however, Elrond gave a defeated sigh. "I do not know, Legolas," he said. "For now, I think it best that you stay away from...Estel...for as long as this lasts. It may be dangerous for you to be in the same room together."

Aragorn's heart plummeted upon hearing this. All those days of watching anxiously for his friend to arrive from his bedroom window, expecting to hear the guards shout and for someone to alert him that his friend had finally arrived once again, had all been wasted. Legolas, too, seemed deeply saddened by this, but he nodded. "I think you are right, Lord Elrond," he whispered. "Whatever keeps me from hurting Estel, I will do."

Elrond was already searching through books from the shelves in his room. "I will search for a way to help you, Legolas, no matter how long it should take," he said, pulling out a leatherbound book from the top shelf and blowing the dust off of it. "Until then, I think it is best that you stay away from Estel. For now, that is my only solution."

As they walked outside on the fresh morning air, Aragorn sighed. "I suppose I'll see you later, mellon nin," he told Legolas, giving him one last hug. Legolas nodded. "Every minute will be agony. Until then, I will be plotting revenge on those two brothers of yours."

Aragorn smiled, and watched as Legolas walked away, shaking the feeling of hopelessness from his mind. Elrond would find out what was wrong and fix it. He always did. What should make this time any different?

WELWELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: Sorry that it took a while to make this chapter. I was busy yet again with school work. Luckily, I got it finished, and you can now enjoy it. :)


	5. Isolation

Sorry for not being on here in like, four months, but I have been very busy. On the fifth of February, a friend and classmate of mine died in a car wreck on her way to school. Now that I have time to write, I plan on making my chapters a bit more complex and longer than normal. Again, sorry for the setbacks.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Aragorn felt like he was suffocating. Laying in his bed with nothing to do was more agonizing than any wound could ever be. It had been a whole week since he had last said farewell to Legolas. It seemed like so much longer than a mere seven days. His longing to go out on a hunt or simply sit in the sunshine with the Elf was almost too much to bear. Of course, Aragorn knew that Legolas could not help that he was not permitted to be in the same room with Aragorn at the current moment.

Lord Elrond had not said much of anything about the case, either. However, Aragorn did not discourage himself over this. His father was the best healer in all of Middle Earth. He would figure out how to get the voice out of Legolas' head, that was certain. He had to.

The sound of laughter came from outside of his room, and there was a small tap of knuckles on the wooden door. "Estel, you have not seen the sun in two days. Don't you believe that the time has come to stop moping in your chambers?" one of the twins asked. Aragorn was confident that it was Elladan, since the oldest of the two twins spoke with more sympathy than Elrohir. This was proven moments later when the voice of his other brother, though muffled through the door, said, "Let him mope all he wishes, for I believe that while he has been inside his room, he has failed to shower. I can smell him from here!"

Aragorn stood from his bed, crossing his arms to make himself look more angry than he truly was. He stomped carelessly over to the door. "I prefer to be left alone, unless either of you have any idea of how to put me out of my misery and do something more entertaining than stare at the walls," he said, making sure that there was a snappiness in his tone. To be perfectly honest, Aragorn did not feel like going outside at all, even though just moments ago, he would've done anything less tedious than watch the tree limbs sway in the breeze through his window.

If Aragorn was going to go outside, it would only be to see Legolas. He had made himself this promise from the very beginning of the week. Since Legolas was to be confined to his room until the whole situation was sorted out and Elrond found a solution to their epidemic, Aragorn was going to confine himself to his room as well. Then, it would make being reunited with his friend all the more fun and exciting.

"Fine then, have it your way," Elrohir said. However, seconds later, Elladan knocked again and said, "Estel, if you are not going to come out, then at least allow me to come in to keep you company. You don't have to isolate yourself."

Aragorn's resolve nearly broke, and he almost opened the door and allowed the eldest of the twins inside. Then, he thought of Legolas, who was probably sitting all alone in his quarters, locked away so he would not harm his best friend. "No, El," he answered, putting the palm of his right hand against the door and leaning against it. "Do not worry about me. Keep Legolas company. He must be feeling horrible. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to spend a few hours with him."

There a pause before Elladan said, "As you wish."

Once again, Aragorn was alone. He sighed, going back to his bed and burying himself beneath the sheets and returning to his favorite activity while being in his room, staring at the fire that popped and crackled in the fireplace and letting it send him into a nap.

NEWNEWNEWNEWNEWNEW

Elrond had been scouring his bookshelves for days. He had been through nearly all of the ones regarding Sveran, but came up with nothing on cases involving his voice being heard. Several times, Elrond had felt like throwing something as the solutions became more and more narrow. Soon, they would have dwindled down to nothing.

Finally, Elrond closed the book he was reading on certain diseases and how to heal them, once again not having any luck. He wondered if Legolas could provide him with much more information than what he already had. It was scary to think that the voice of Svaren was back, but even more so to think of how Legolas may be his first known victim. Certainly Elrond had not heard of someone hearing Svaren's voice, and Elrond was among the older Elves.

The frustration became too much to bear. Elrond threw the book across the room. It hit another bookshelf, and several more books fell to the floor in front of him as he knelt down, trying to compose himself. There had to be an answer to this. There HAD to be.

Then he saw it. A small, tan piece of parchment sticking out from one of the hardback books that had fallen due to Elrond's short episode. He frowned, picking up the small piece of paper. His eyes widened in shock of what he read, and his eyes went to the door. "Legolas," he whispered. "What have you done this time?"

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I've realized that this chapter was not very lengthy either. Hopefully, that will change once I find my stride again. Hopefully, you guys found this chapter to be at least a bit interesting. I will probably have another one posted within the next few weeks. Have a great weekend!


	6. Solution?

I have not written in a while for this story, and I realize I have left some people wondering how active I am truly going to be. I cannot answer that question at this moment, but I will try to take the time to finish this story so I do not leave you guys hanging for a month before each chapter.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Legolas didn't know what having a voice inside of his mind was supposed to feel like. Did it officially define him as insane? Perhaps not, he wondered, staring at his reflection in the mirror, because he was not asking this voice to be there to keep him company. Legolas wanted the voice of Svaren gone as soon as Elrond found a solution. Or, he thought sadly, _if_ he found a solution.

A knock at his door stole him from his thoughts. "Come in," he said, relieved to be interrupted. The walls were not the best of friends, for they did not hear, nor did they speak.

Elladan opened the door, and Legolas was somewhat disappointed that it was not Aragorn coming to tell him that his father had found a way to get the voice out of his head. "Est-I mean, Aragorn, thought you could use some company," Elladan said, perching himself on the edge of the bed.

Legolas released a sigh, fingers brushing absentmindedly through his long, golden hair. "Aragorn was correct. Being alone with nothing but my mind has not exactly been a perfect alternative," he said, his eyes drifting to the window in the far right corner of the room. Most of the time he had been stuck behind his bedroom door had been spent staring listlessly out of the opening, relishing in the fresh air and longing to be among the trees once more.

"I understand. It must be quite tedious, all of this waiting," Elladan sympathized, his own eyes trailing to the window. Legolas tore his gaze away and looked at Elladan. "The most frustrating aspect is that I have no recollection of what happened that night," Legolas said, his brow creasing. "One moment, I was in the forest, and the next, I was here. It terrifies me to let my mind wonder and make up theories of how I got here without the guards noticing," Legolas said, voicing his original thoughts from the very first moment he had awoken in Rivendell.

Elladan put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it is best for you to take your mind off of the situation and instead think of something less infuriating," he suggested.

Legolas chewed on his lower lip, which had become a bad habit of his since Elrond had sentenced him to isolation. It proved more difficult to think of something other than the voice in his head, though Svaren had not spoken since the first day. Perhaps it was Svaren that was forcing his mind to think of the situation, building tension in the Elf.

"I would if I could, Elladan," Legolas confessed, glancing at the eldest of the twins. "It feels like an eternity, and maybe it has been. Nothing is as torturous as the company of your mind."

He stood, fingers once again threading though his hair, another habit he had developed within the short span of time.

Elladan opened his mouth to say something to comfort the younger Elf, but he didn't get the chance as Elrond opened the door, not bothering to knock. Both Legolas and Elladan jumped at his entrance, for even their sharp hearing hadn't picked up the footfalls of Elrond.

The Elven lord looked disheveled, though his features successfully masked his exhaustion and worry. "I believe I have found another case in which Svaren's voice has been heard," Elrond announced, sitting on the edge of the bed next to his eldest son. Elladan's face softened, and he smiled as he said, "That is good news. Does it reveal a solution to our epidemic?"

The piece of parchment that Elrond held in his hand was small. The writing on the front was small and looked more like a young Elfling had scribbled on it than the answer to Legolas' questions. Legolas took a seat next to Elrond, whose brow was creased as he stared down at the handwriting.

"The writing was difficult to decipher at first," Elrond admitted, turning the paper over to reveal that the other side was blank. "It is dated back long ago. It couldn't have been too long after Svaren was murdered. It says 'An older Elf murdered his family as well as several other Elves that were close to him within the span of a week. The Elf claimed to have heard a voice in his head, speaking to him about murdering these Elves. Before I could further investigate, the Elf that had heard the voice was found dead in his cell, having taken his own life.'"

Legolas' chambers went eerily silent as the three contemplated the documentation of the incident. Legolas whispered, "Svaren doesn't just want me to kill Estel. He wants me to kill everything I love. Elrond, maybe that Elf was not in control of his own body when he committed those murders. I have come to the conclusion that the only reasonable explanation to how I arrived in Rivendell with no recollection is that I was not in control of my body."

Elrond and Elladan stared at Legolas. Elrond was the first to avert his eyes, rubbing his chin and staring at the stone floor. "If Svaren has the capability to control your body, Legolas, then that means that this voice is not simply a voice, but the spirit of Svaren. We must detach Svaren's spirit from you before he gets bored and harms you. From my studies on Svaren, he was not one to wait for his victims to be manipulated by his persuasions, but rather he would kill them should they not do what he said."

Once again, the room went silent. Elladan spoke up. "Could communicating directly with Svaren drive him out of Legolas?" he asked.

"How do you propose we do that? Svaren has been dead for thousands of years," Elrond reasoned. Elladan shook his head. "No, he's not. At least a small portion of Svaren is still alive," he said as he stood and pointed at Legolas' head.

Elrond rubbed his chin again, narrowing his eyes. "It could work. Talking with Svaren himself may answer some of our questions and perhaps provide us with an answer to the overall situation. Svaren was known to be a very manipulative Elf, however. Should we do this, we must be careful."

Legolas glanced back and forth between the two, cutting in after Elrond finished his sentence. "What will happen to me if we call Svaren out?"

Elrond put his hands on Legolas' shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You must not let him take control of your spirit while he is communicating with us, Legolas. Hopefully, he will respond to our questions, and perhaps we can summon the spirit out entirely. It will be frightening, but the faster we do this, the faster you can return to your daily routine," the Elven lord said.

Just thinking about Aragorn and how desperately he wanted to be with his friend once more forced Legolas to swallow down his fear and nod. "Whatever keeps me from hurting Estel or anything I love, I am willing to try," he said.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I tried my best on this chapter, as it the next will most likely be the one with the most action. Once again, I am sorry for not releasing this chapter sooner, but hopefully the plot made up for the length of time in which I was gone. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Mist

Sorry about not posting for a few weeks, but the last 4 weeks of school have been very hectic with finals and end-of-course exams. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

WELWELWELWELWELWEL

The moment he heard about what was going to happen with his best friend, Aragorn had a bad feeling about it. Perhaps it was that nagging protectiveness he felt for Legolas, a brotherly affection that never faltered. However, as the week dragged on and the day drew nearer, the feeling in the pit of his stomach increased. It almost drove him insane just thinking about what was going to happen to Legolas, even more so when Elrond emphasized that Aragorn was not allowed near his friend when it occurred.

"Cheer up, Estel," Elladan said as he placed a tray of food on the wooden cabinet near his bed. "Should Svaren answer even a small fraction of the crucial questions we have already planned to ask, it will help Legolas significantly."

Aragorn paced the room, looking much like Elrond as he did so, Elladan mused. He rubbed his chin and muttered to himself. His eyes never left the floor. Finally, he stopped and took a deep breath before asking, "El, what if Svaren hurts Legolas?"

"He will not, Estel. Legolas will be perfectly fine. He's strong and stubborn, as you know," Elladan reasoned, but he had to admit silently to himself that it was a fear of his own. Though the benefits of calling out Svaren and getting the answers they so desperately needed were too much to refuse, there was still the risk that Svaren would hurt Legolas' spirit. As stubborn and hard-headed as his Elven friend was, he knew that Svaren's spirit was very potent.

A soft breeze blew in from the open window, causing the white curtains to flow gracefully with the wind, dancing with it in a shroud of white fabric and dust particles. Aragorn was thankful for the small distraction, before he sensed Elladan's own uncertainty. He locked eyes with the eldest of the twins. "Keep him safe for me. The last thing I want is for him to be physically wounded, as well as emotionally scarred. Legolas is strong, yes, but that could be why Svaren chose him," he said, voicing a new fear that Elladan hadn't quite thought about.

However, he wished to do what he thought was best for his friend as well, Aragorn knew. There was nothing that Aragorn could do to ease his friend's suffering, but if he could, he'd do everything it would take. It made him miserable to have no control over the situation. He knew it was selfish of him, but he wished that Svaren wanted Legolas to murder someone besides himself just so that he could stand by his friend. To the young Ranger, it didn't quite seem fair.

"He will be fine, Estel," Elladan murmured, opening the door. He paused a moment. His right hand gripped the frame of the door, halting its movement. With one last glance over his shoulder, Elladan said, "It will only harm him more if we don't take action."

With that, the door closed, encasing Aragorn in silence for what seemed like the thousandth time.

NEWNEWNEWNEW

Legolas' hands trembled as he gripped the spine of the book he was reading. Though he had originally planned on getting through the book before the night was stolen from him, the fear of the next day's events loomed like a bad storm in the distance, sending shivers down his spine. The same feeling that Aragorn had had in his stomach had grown three times larger within Legolas'.

The lights of Rivendell had been put out for quite some time now. It was late, Legolas knew, but he couldn't sleep even if he tried. The fire crackled in the pit happily, not sensing the threat that the new day would bring to the Elf in its company. Legolas abandoned the book on the bed and opened the doors to the balcony, taking in the refreshing night air.

Stars twinkled up in the clear skies above, the moon and its light smiling down on Legolas. Slowly, the nerves he had felt before disappeared as he once more reunited with nature. Legolas sighed, closing his eyes.

 _Fear only strengthens me, young one,_ the voice came again. However, this time, it wasn't in his mind, but behind him. Slowly, Legolas turned to find a black mass swirling before him. He reached for his knife on instinct before remembering that he had left it with his quiver in the bedroom. Legolas swallowed hard, biting back his fear. Even with his efforts, his voice still shook as he asked, "What do you want from me? Who are you?"

The mass suddenly morphed into a human-like figure, though it remained black. The figure stepped forward, and Legolas unwillingly took a step back. _I am the voice and spirit of Svaren. Ah, but you knew that already, child. I didn't come for you or for the one they call Elrond. I came for Estel, or as you refer to him, Aragorn,_ the mass hissed. Legolas' eyes widened. Svaren had known that Estel was Aragorn the entire time? Why hadn't he taken action before, when he had been alone with Aragorn?

Then it dawned on him. He had tried, by making Legolas believe he had been captured. That's why he hadn't recognized that he was in Rivendell until Aragorn had greeted him at his door. He had nearly shot the Ranger, but realized before he could that it was his friend. The thought that he had come so close to killing Aragorn because of the mass standing before him nearly made him sick.

"Why do you want me to hurt Estel?" Legolas asked. He needed to know what Svaren's motive was. The mass turned, seeming to be toying with Legolas as it walked more towards the bedroom. _Elrond must not have told you a crucial detail about my existence, but it was so long ago that perhaps he has forgotten. I was not only a great at getting into the minds of Elves like yourself...I could see into the future. At first, it was a gift. I was able to stop incidents from occurring, with the help of my victims. However, being a foreseer never has its benefits. Since the people who were going to do the destructive accidents were murdered, they never happened, therefore there was no reason at the time for me to kill them, it seemed._

Legolas stepped forward, gathering his courage. "You didn't answer my question," he said stubbornly.

A sound that sounded like a laugh in the wind met his ears, a cold laugh that held no mirth. The mass turned to face him, stepping towards him as it spoke.

 _Estel may not be aware, but the perils he will cause Middle Earth won't go unnoticed. It is better to stop them from happening altogether. Young one, you would not only be helping yourself, but so many other Elves would go unharmed if Estel is killed now. I am tired of waiting like you've been doing. I'm tired of Estel hiding from me. Do you not wish to be free of me for good, Legolas?_

Estel? How could Estel be the cause of catastrophe? It seemed redundant. "You're lying," he realized, putting up his guard once more. He hadn't noticed it had gone down, which he knew was what Svaren wanted. "I'll never hurt Estel. He is my best friend. You can't make me."

The same cackle floated through the air again. _No? We'll see about that,_ the mass said, before it dissolved from a figure into a mist once more. It shot at Legolas, catching him off guard. He couldn't defend himself as the mist hit him.

Everything went black.

WELWELWELWELWEL

Wood Elf luver: I apologize for that slight cliff hanger. Hopefully it won't last long, because I should have more time to type tomorrow evening. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


End file.
